


For the lucky and the strong

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana in a suit, Canon Disabled Character, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Margot in lingerie, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a sweet smutty thing, at the very start of Alana and Margot's relationship. Title from Bette Midler's "The Rose".</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the lucky and the strong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalcavalcade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalcavalcade/gifts).



> Light focus on Margot's scars and Alana's disability; if that makes you uncomfortable for personal reasons, do not read. (No fetishising, I myself have several serious scars and a fucked-up leg, this ship is a godsend to me tbh.)
> 
> For Jas! :3

Margot pulled lightly on one end of the sash and the bow came undone, letting the negligee fall open. She let her hands fall at her sides, brushing against the satin fabric, and met Alana’s gaze. It was fixed on her, almost burning with intensity.

“God, look at you,” Alana breathed.

Margot did. She looked down at herself; at the dove grey satin framing her body, the swell of her breasts, encased in black lace, the matching panties and the delicate, silky stockings, held up by a garter belt that just didn’t hide her scar - she’d been tempted, in the shop, tempted to buy one that settled just a bit higher, but then she’d remembered Alana’s fingers tracing gently over the strangely insensitive skin as her head rested on Margot’s shoulder, and she’d decided against it.

She looked up at Alana again, with a smile that she willed to be seductive and that was probably more than a bit smug. Alana was still staring at her in that ardent, almost worshipful way, and Margot’s stomach swooped with the realisation that Alana was exactly as entranced by Margot as Margot was by her.

She cocked her head teasingly. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to the bed.”

In three steps, Alana was standing so close to Margot that their noses almost touched. She ran her hands over Margot’s sides, under the satin of the negligee, and whispered, “Who says we need a bed?”

One small step forward, and her entire body was flush against Margot’s, pressing her against the wall. Alana was still wearing clothes - the black, slim-fitted suit that made her waist look like something out of a Cabanel - and the silk felt divine against Margot’s bare skin. She rolled her hips against Alana’s and kissed her, her arms coming up to settle around Alana’s shoulders.   
Alana shifted a bit and slotted a leg between Margot’s thighs, allowing her to grind against it. Her teeth pulled at Margot’s lower lip and Margot sighed luxuriously into her mouth.

Alana’s fingers ghosted over Margot’s stomach, brushing against her scar, then dipped lower, beneath the waistband of her panties. Margot widened her stance in invitation and Alana pushed her hand between Margot’s thighs, drew two fingers up between Margot’s labia, and pressed them against her clit. Margot inhaled sharply, her fingers digging into Alana’s shoulders. 

“If I could kneel for you right now,” Alana said, looking Margot in the eye, “I would.”

“Don’t worry,” Margot answered, “this is – oh! – wonderful.” 

She knew Alana found it hard, sometimes, the way her body refused to do what she wanted it to do. She was considerably less self-conscious than Margot about her scars, but she’d admitted that the lack of mobility and flexibility really weighed on her. 

Margot told Alana the same thing she’d told her back then. “You are wonderful.”

Alana’s answering smile made Margot feel as if a whole host of butterflies had just taken flight inside her ribcage. 

She ground her own thigh against the seam of Alana’s trousers and pushed her tongue into Alana’s mouth, but Alana broke the kiss and bent her head to place a series of kisses on Margot’s neck and shoulder. Margot let her head fall back and breathed heavily, fingers tightening on Alana’s shoulders when Alana’s teeth came into play. 

Still sucking a bruise on Margot’s collarbone, Alana pushed the satin negligee out of her way and gently pinched Margot’s nipple through the fabric of her bra. Margot made a small sound in the back of her throat. Alana’s mouth glided downwards, across Margot’s breastbone and then to the side, where Alana nibbled at the skin of Margot’s breast, just above her bra cup. Margot moaned softly, drawing Alana closer against her.

When Alana pulled back, Margot took her arms off Alana’s shoulders and leant forward, away from the wall, to allow the satin to slither off her shoulder and pool onto the floor. She brought one hand to the small of Alana’s back, and with the other, she undid the flies on Alana’s trousers. 

Alana’s fingers on her clit stilled for a moment, and then she started moving again, quicker then before. So that was how she wanted to play it, was it? Well, two could play that game. Margot slipped her hand into Alana’s trousers and rubbed the pads of two fingers against her clit, through the fabric of her panties.

Alana moaned into Margot’s neck and her nails dragged up between Margot’s shoulder blades, just hard enough to hurt deliciously. When Margot started rubbing circles around Alana’s clit, Alana threw her head back and let out a sigh that turned into a moan halfway through. Margot pulled her tighter against her and scraped her teeth over the side of her neck, and Alana moaned again, louder this time. 

Margot smeared her mouth all over Alana’s neck and collarbones, biting and sucking, nosing the fabric of her blouse and suit jacket out of the way as she went. Alana sighed and moaned and gasped into her hair, but she kept rubbing her fingers against Margot’s clit. Margot felt like her legs would have given up on her if Alana’s hips hadn’t been pinning her against the wall. 

Alana must have felt it, because her movements grew quicker and more insistent. Margot hissed through her teeth and then threw her head back with a small “oh – oh.” Her eyes fell shut, her hand stilled between Alana’s thighs, and her entire body tightened as she pushed her hips into Alana’s hand. 

She opened her eyes to see Alana looking at her with an expression so awed that it almost looked like – could it be love? The thought simultaneously scared Margot and made her feel like she was going to sprout wings and take flight. If Alana’s feelings for Margot were akin to what Margot felt for her… It was almost too big to fathom.

“You’re so beautiful,” Alana told her with a radiant smile.

Margot ducked her head. She was certain she must have been blushing. As a distraction, she whispered, “Let me,” and started making little back-and-forth movements over Alana’s clit again. She trailed kissed across Alana’s jaw, her ear, her neck, her jaw again, delighting in the small moans that kept spilling from Alana’s lips.

It wasn’t long before Alana came, pulling Margot’s mouth against hers in a wet, messy kiss, her nails digging hard into Margot’s back. 

When her body stilled, she rested her forehead against Margot’s shoulder and breathed deeply in and out, making Margot’s hair tickle her shoulders as it moved. Margot’s eye fell on the lipstick marks on Alana’s neck, around the imprints of her teeth, and she couldn’t resist the urge to gently caress them with the tips of her fingers. God, she was falling hard for this woman.

She breathed in deeply. “I think I’m in love with you,” she whispered in Alana’s hair.

Alana raised her head and Margot forced herself to look her in the eye.

“And I’m terrified.”

A sweet, loving smile bloomed on Alana’s face, and she tucked a curl behind Margot’s ear.

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

She leant forward to place a gently peck on Margot’s lips, and then drew back again so only their foreheads touched.

“We can work this out together.”

Margot wrapped her arms around Alana’s shoulders, hiding her face into the side of Alana’s neck, and Alana put her arms around Margot’s waist, tightening their embrace. They said nothing; they just stood there, clutching each other, breathing in each other’s scent.

After a while, Alana started to shift uncomfortably. Margot look up at her, saw her wince as she moved her weight from one leg to the other, and mentally smacked herself.

“I shouldn’t have made you stand up for so long,” she said, moving her hands to Alana’s waist for support. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine.” Alana told her. “I was holding you, wasn’t I? It’s just – well, the bed might not have been superfluous after all.”

Margot took her by the hand, keeping her other arm looped around Alana’s waist, and started leading her towards the bed. “You can still hold me while we’re lying down.”


End file.
